dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth; Daedalus
"Earth; Daedalus is a Universe that closely resembles New Earth which is the primary DC Universe, before Earth; Prime/2 came a long anyway. This Universe, and all of it's fannon has been created by User:SaintOfAwesomeness, although it does contain many characters based off characters created by DC Comics." (WARNING: '''This Universe, and its Fannon are rated 'Mature'. So, please be warned as what you read may make you uncomfortable. Viewer Discresion is '''Strongly Advised.)' Introduction: The Daedalus An' It's Creations The Daedalus was Lex Luthor's huge-scaled war ship, that he planed to use to take over the World. But, the Daedalus wasn't just a huge piece of metal, it was also its own being. Day; the Daedalus' A.I soon turned on Lex, and it was up to the JLA to stop the rogue air-ship from destroying the world. The Flash soon discovered that Day/Daedalus was extracting the life-forms of everyone on Earth; Prime and using the life to make itself more powerful. Quickly, the universe's population lost their immune systems and everyone started to get sick and eventually die. Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter were sent in on a stealth ops mision to take down the Daedalus. But, it all went awry and Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter were both killed by Day in the process. Batman was badly injured and Aquaman was trapped. Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman were the 'Plan B' team and the four of them soon arrived on the Daedalus in hopes' to stop Day's plan of making itself the most powerful machine in history. In a turn of events Green Lantern was murdered by several appliances that Day took control of, and The Flash was driven crazy by Day's taunting and mind-meddling. Wonder Woman soon rescued Batman and Aquaman. The remaining four met up in the control room and Superman sacrificed himself to save the world. Superman fought his way to the center of the control room where he ripped out Day's A.I functioning. Wonder Woman, Batman, and Aquaman got off Daedalus just in-time to see it fall from the sky and crash into the Atlantic Ocean. Superman tried to escape as the Daedalus plummeted into the ocean depts, but, the remains of Day came back to life and began to attack Superman. Superman was sadly killed, but, right before he died-- he destroyed Day's core and Day also died with him. The Daedalus landed right at the bottom of the ocean, creating a rip in in the ocean floor. All of the technical devices, chemicals, and machinery on the Daedalus mixed with the rip in the ocean floor to create a whole new universe, similar to New Earth-- but, not quite the same... Fannon: The Adventures Of The Daedalus Universe ''"Same Old Heros, New Heros, Different Features, Different Plots, Different Twists. Same Old Awesomeness!" '''(WARNING: Please; read the disclaimer at the top of the page, I would not like to be responsible for you being uncomfortable or shocked when reading these stories. They won't be too graphic, but, it may deal with a lot of Mature and Adult content. Thank You! ) Batman; The Daedalus Series -_-_-''' #The Ascent Of The Bat #''"Coming Soon''" 'Superman; The Daedalus Series -_-_-' #Superman; Smallville Adventures #''"Coming Soon"'' 'Wonder-Woman; The Daedalus Series -_-_-' #Woman Of Wonder #''"Coming Soon"'' 'Green Lantern; The Daedalus Series -_-_-' #Green Lantern; A Tear In Time #''"Coming Soon"'' 'Aquaman; The Daedalus Series -_-_-''' #Aquaman; Rebirth #''"Coming Soon"'' 'Flash; The Daedalus Series -_-_-''' #Flash; The Adventures Of A Boy #''"Coming Soon"'' 'Green Arrow; The Daedalus Series -_-_-''' #Green Arrow; Relapse #''"Coming Soon"'' ''Black Canery; The Daedalus Series -_-_-' #Black Canery; Shade #''"Coming Soon"'' "ATTENTION: This Page Isn't Done. Please, Check Back For Updates!" Category:Earth; Daedalus